I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you
by Diamond toxic
Summary: After what happened between him and Sky on Paketew island, Dave was left depressed, angry, confused, and utterly broken. But that all changed when he met her…
1. Chapter 1: intro

**Authors note: here's a new story I'm writing. After this chapter, the chapters will be almost twice as long. So for now, review and enjoy. :-)**

It was nighttime at Playa De Losers and most of the cast were fast asleep. Well, except for Dave who was sitting at an open field, looking up at the crystal clear sky. Ever since the events that took place between him and Sky at the season finale, Dave has been feeling a mixture or depression, regret, betrayal, and confusion. He was a hollow shell of his former self, one that most might call broken. During the day, he would lock himself in his room, only going out at night. He wouldn't talk to anyone other than Shawn, and often thought about suicide (due to other reasons).

"I was a fool" Dave told himself as he watched a shooting star fly by. "To think she ever loved me. She only wanted the million bucks, and I was her steppingstone."

Before entering total drama, he was often abused by his family for not being athletes. His whole family specialized in some sport, but he preferred using his brain. Whenever they needed something, it was Dave who had to do what they wanted. He was basically their personal servant, forced to do whatever he was told.

"I'm tired of being used!" Dave shouted. "Apparently that's all I'm good for! You know what, I've had it! I'm going to end this…permanently" Dave than took out a small pistol from his pocket. He then loaded the gun, pulled back the hammer, and pointed the muzzle towards his forehead.

"Goodbye cruel world" Dave whispered as he was about to pull the trigger. But before anything could happen, the gun was knocked out of Dave's hand by a thrown rock. Startled, Dave looked at the direction of where the rock came from and was shocked to see who threw the rock…

**Authors note 2: if your wondering about who threw the rock, I'll give you a hin, it wasn't Ella or Sky. **


	2. Chapter 2: comfort

**Authors ****note: Hers the next chapter. Thanks to those who followed/faved/ reviewed this story so far. Review and enjoy :-). **

When Dave saw who threw the rock, he couldn't help but stare. The person who threw it…was someone who he least expected to see. In fact, it was someone who he totally forgot existed. He knew he saw them at least once on the island, but they were on opposite teams, making communication nearly impossible.

Dave processed the event that just recently occurred for a few seconds. After doing so, he then opened his mouth and spoke.

"What do you want?!" Dave asked, a bit irritated.

"That was stupid of you" the person responded, crossing their arms. "You nearly threw away your life."

"That was what I was trying to do" Dave stated in an obvious tone.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?" The person questioned as they sat down next to him.

"Didn't you see the season finale of total drama?"

"No" they responded. "Should I have?"

"Well, then you won't understand."

"Believe me, I will." After a quick moment of silence, Dave spoke up.

"Alright, here it goes. So during the finale, I was picked to be Sky's partner. I had a major crush on her, but it turns out that she didn't feel the same way. Anyways, she kissed me during the beginning of the episode and told me the reason why she didn't want to date me earlier is because it would make competing against me harder, which I perfectly understood. So after getting halfway through the challenge, Chris showed us some tapes. Well, it turns out that Sky had a boyfriend and have been cheating on him with me. At that point, I realized that she has been using me. Chris then gave us these controllers that controlled all of Paketew island. With this, I flew into a blind fury of rage. I tried to kill Sky with this thing, but instead I only prevented her from winning the million dollars. This whole thing made me realize that I was only meant to be used. My family often used me to do their dirty work, the same way Sky did in the finale." The two stood silent for a bit, until the person decided to speak.

"It must be tough for you, to have to go through this. But realize that you're not alone"

"What do you mean by that?" Dave demanded.

"Well, ever since I was a little kid, I was always subjected to abuse. My parents would alway call me names such as "stupid" of "retard" and would physically beat me every once in a while. The one who took this the furthest was my sister. No matter what I would do, she would always physically, mentally, and emotionally abuse me. I don't remember a night when I didn't have a bruise on me. My sister also affected my social life. She made sure that I didn't have any friends. Throughout my life, I lived feeling the same way you are feeling right now, despair, empty, betrayal, depressed, angry, and confused" The person responded as they looked up at the moon.

"Shit…I'm sorry you have to deal with that." Dave stated.

"It's alright" the person said as they gave Dave a sheepish smile.

"Can I ask you one thing?" Dave asked.

"Sure"

"How do you deal with all that pain and suffering you're feeling?"

"Frankly, I don't know…" the person said as they got up. "Listen, I had a long day so I'm going to bed."

"Alright" Dave said. As the figure walked away, Dave decided he wanted to say one last thing.

"Samey!" Dave shouted.

"Yea?" She said as she looked back at him.

"…thank you" Dave quietly stated. Samey simply smiled and walked away, leaving Dave by himself.

"You know, I should head back to the hotel for a bit" Dave said to himself as he stared at the crystal clear sky. Dave returned to the hotel feeling something he hasn't felt in weeks…comfort.

**Authors note 2: This chapter was twice as long as the last one. From here on out, chapters will be as long as this one. And it turns out it was Samey who threw the rock. Shocking :0. **


	3. Chapter 3: Shawn's advice

**Authors note:**** I am back! I was a bit busy, but now I have more free time. Expect more frequent updates for this and my other story "starting new." I'm also starting a new story. Btw, this chapter is a break short, so sorry about that. The next chapter will be longer. For now, review and enjoy :-). **

For the next three days, all Dave could think about was the conversation he and Samey had. What he was going through was nothing compared to the stuff she has to deal with, yet she's still able to go through life regularly. He had to admit, he was impressed. The one thing he wanted to know was if she ever tried to commit suicide. He knew it was a silly and weird thing to wonder, but he was very curious.

Just then, someone knocked on the door. Dave immediately knew who it was based on how they knocked, Shawn. Shawn usually comes to his room three times a day to deliver food to Dave. They usually talk a bit during those times, making him the only person he interacts with at the Playa.

"Hey" Shawn said once Dave opened the door. It was breakfast time at the moment, so Shawn had a plate full of bacon and eggs.

"Come in." Shawn put the food on a nearby table and say down on Dave's bed.

"So, you feeling any better?" Shawn asked as Dave started eating.

"A bit better than usual" Dave stated.

"Really! How come?" Dave then told Shawn everything that happened between him and Samey that night.

"I can't believe what type of shit she has to go through." Shawn stated. "Whenever I see her, she looks fine."

"I know, right."

"Honestly, I think it would be a good idea to talk to her. She might be able to help you with what you're going through." Shawn recommended. Dave thought about it for a bit and decided that he was going to do it.

"Yea, I think it'll be best to do so." Dave said.

"Cool. Well i gotta go. Catch you later." Shawn said before leaving Dave's room. Dave spent the rest of the day thinking of what to ask Samey.


End file.
